metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Welcome to Wikitroid! Weedle McHairybug, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Zebes Invasion Order DON'T BUY IT!!!!!! My copy finally arrived. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:58, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, good to know. Besides, I need to save up on money anyways due to having a massive drain on my expenses thanks to having to do microtransactions for MGSV:TPP. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:41, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Legacy Collection Where did you get that info? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:57, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :I heard about it on GameFAQs. This topic: https://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/211393-metroid-samus-returns/75787267 Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:24, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I think you might have been confused. The Legacy Edition includes a download code for Metroid II on the eShop, but not as a DLC pack. We're at the point now where Nintendo wouldn't put a game within a game, they'd expect you to buy it on Virtual Console. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:33, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, the way the title was given made it seem as though it was actual DLC. Sorry about that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:37, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Translations Hi, Yes, I speak Japanese. Audio is a little harder than text, and basically depends on the type of audio. Can you elaborate more on what exactly you'll be looking for? While I volunteer for Wikitroid in my spare time (which is not much due to school + work), we may be able to work something out. MetroidLuver13 (talk) :Okay, there's a site I go to that's called Metal Gear Wiki. Long story short, I need translations for two sources in particular, both of which come from an audio drama. The radio drama is called Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues and the translations are tied in with SNAKE & KAZ -ENTRY GATE- and Kaz Radio. OUTER OPS "Boss Radio.". Primary objective's "entry gate", since that's the only story-related one of the two. Kaz Radio you can do if you want and I'd recommend for behind the scenes materials, but it's not absolutely necessary unlike Entry Gate. Overall, it should only take a little over 7 minutes worth of translations. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:12, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::There's 7 minutes of recording, but that isn't 7 minutes translation time. I'm not a MGS fan at all so I know literally nothing about the series. It'll take time to do research in case terms pop up I'm not familiar with. (It's like if a non-Metroid fan ran into the word 鳥人族 which is Chozo, which they would likely just interpret as "Bird People".) ::I'm asking for timely compensation for this. This will take me at the absolute most two hours if we're including the Kaz Radio bit, but I am expecting just 45 minutes to one hour. Will likely only be 15-30 minutes on the Entry Gate. My hourly rate is $40. Please understand that I am in college while working about 22 hours a week, so my schedule is a bit overloaded and I'm being asked to set aside extra time to do this. ::MetroidLuver13 (talk) 21:14, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, I'll see what I can do regarding payment, but I must warn you, I'm a bit of a novice regarding wire transfers, so if I'm gonna pay you, I'll definitely need more information on how to do a wire transfer to your account to pay you afterward (which I suspect will be $80). :::As far as research materials, the first bet is to watch all five parts of the Kaz and Snake meeting tapes. Ground Zeroes supplied an official translation a while back in its Japanese version, well, official subtitle translations, anyways. You can find it here. Also, Wahei is the Japanese term for Peace, but the term "Kazuhira" also is used, which also means peace. If it refers to the concept, use the standard translation, if it uses the other term, use "Kazuhira", "Kaz", or just "Miller" instead, as that's Kazuhira Miller's name. It's probably also a good idea to look into Snake Eater as well, since the game calls back to that game as well. Some translations for that game (and others) can be found here. The latter pages also have video clips for various cutscenes in Japanese. Lastly, you might want to look into listening to Minato no Yoko, Yohohama, Yokosuka from the CD. You don't need to translate it at all, don't worry. It's basically Miller's take on the real-life Japanese song of the same name. It's only needed because... well, Entry Gate leads straight into Miller's take regarding the song. Oh, and if you run across something like 天国の外, assume Outside of Heaven or Outer Heaven. That's all I can say on the matter. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:11, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: SSBU Trailers Here you go! *Simon and Richter: Vampire Killer *King K. Rool: The Rivals If you go to the official Ultimate website and click on the character you're looking for, you should be able to find the respective reveal trailer. Just play the video and then click on the "YouTube" option (nestled between Settings and Full Screen), and that'll take you directly to its YouTube page. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:56, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Will keep that in mind for next time. I can't start doing the article creation on those respective sites right now since I have to have dinner, but I will make sure to do so afterward. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:24, August 8, 2018 (UTC) The Game Awards is in 39 minutes There's rumor and a statement from Liam Robertson that a Trilogy Switch port, and/or a trailer for MP4 will be unveiled at The Game Awards, which is tonight. As I'm writing this, the preshow is about to start. Liam didn't say Trilogy would be shown off at TGA, only that it was real (after the Swedish retailer "leak"), but the timing lines up. If it's true or not, we'll soon find out. Can you be around in case there's anything? In addition to editing Wikitroid I'll also be updating Shinesparkers, so it would be nice to have others here to help. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:02, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Er, correction. The pre-show starts at 8:30 EST, and the real show at 9. But they're showing a banner for the pre-show now. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:05, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::You can watch it here. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:12, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Room page policy Hi! You may have noticed the Curating content RfC we've had ongoing for most of the year. One of the most contentious aspects of it is room articles from 2D games, which don't always have names. Recently I drafted a proposal for a policy on such articles. I'd appreciate if you could read it on my sandbox and let me know what you think on the RfC discussion page. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:22, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Well, I've read it. Unfortunately, I can't comment much especially on notability since... well, let's just say I adhere to the notion that something needs to actually exist to be notable, so it would actually be a bad idea to talk about notability regarding this sort of thing. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:37, July 13, 2019 (UTC)